


A Surgeon's Hands

by teaandforeshadowing (Shanimalx)



Series: Johnlock Drabble Requests [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but its ok, john tries to surprise sherlock and fails utterly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanimalx/pseuds/teaandforeshadowing
Summary: John tries to bake a cake for Sherlock's birthday to surprise him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a request on tumblr: "notyourplotbunny: john makes sherlock a cake for his birthday. could go good or burnt cake horrible, you pick"
> 
> Ask me to write something for you at teaandqueerbaiting.tumblr.com

John has never been one for baking. 

He’s got a surgeon’s steady hands, and a soldier’s eye for detail, but sweet heaven above, he was just monstrous at baking. Cookies became black lumps under his watchful eye, and icing became soup under his delicate touch.

Which is why I should have bought one at Tesco instead of baking one, he thought, trying to shape the mush in front of him into something resembling decorations. Mrs. Hudson had helped him a bit with the actual cake part, but he’d wanted to do at least something for himself. It was Sherlock’s birthday, the first one since he’d found out when exactly that was, and he wanted to surprise him with something personal.

As footsteps sounded on the landing, panic raced through John’s heart, and he wondered if it be more worth it to trash the whole project, stop Sherlock before he set foot in the kitchen, and lure him out to dinner instead while Mrs. H cleaned up after him. 

There was a slight pause at the door before it opened all the way. Too late.

Slow, heavy steps into the kitchen, still weighed down by a coat and shoes, and John found he couldn’t move his hands anymore. (Even if he could, it was a lost cause.)

A dark figure finally appeared in the doorway, standing tall and oh-so-beautiful, especially sprinkled with melting snowflakes.

“Surprise?”

Sherlock stared unblinkingly at the mess on the table (no, the one next to his experiments) for a few seconds before quirking a small smile.

“As thoughtful as this is,” he started, stepping over to John and curling an arm around his waist, “let’s order some take away, hm?”

John sighed into the embrace as Sherlock planted a small kiss on his forehead. “Good. Yes. Thank god.”


End file.
